20 random facts about Ash and Misty
by LittleBlue14
Summary: As it says on the Tin :3


**1**

She's glad she met Ash. She never regrets following him in his adventure, in fact she thinks that's her best desition yet.

**2**

"Energetic, clueless, adventurous, really truly loves pokemon and it's a bit annoying" That was Misty first impression on Ash. She wasn't that far of the real him.

**3**

"Bosy, strange, jumpy over insects and still kinda cute. I hope she forgets about the bike" the first impression of Misty from Ash's point of view.

**4**

Ash tought that Misty freaking out over bugs was one of the cutest, girliest things he'd ever seen her do.

**5**

It was confusing for him, but when he woke up and saw Misty he felt a warm sensation in his chest. When he greted her she felt as she had resurrected, her heartbeat became steady and she felt she could breathe again. Deep in her heart she knew that if Ash had died she would have died, too.

**6**

When she tought she couldn't give a single step more he took her in his arms and helped her. That's what their relationship is about: helping each other in the hard times, because when one of them thinks of giving up, the other will always encourage them.

**7**

He never felt jelous before she met Rudy. He hated him with a passion. Rudy tried to take Misty, his Misty from his side and he would no let it happen.

**8**

Each night Ash polished the Misty Lure. It was his most valued posession and he took care of it with his life. He never let anyone borrow it, not even his friends. After all, this was a gift from Misty, something that remind him of her.

**9**

When Ash and Geogio met an instal rivality arised between them. They didn't liked each other not even one bit. They had constant pokémon fights and deathly glares going toward each other.

**10**

For Ash's 15 birthday she gave him a new hat, he always used it since then. For her 15 birthday he gave her the blue harclip she always wears.

**11**

When Ash came back from Isshu Misty was waiting for him at his home, just like the time he came back from Hoenn. She was the first to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. At that moment he realized she was always going to be there for him.

**12**

Their first kiss was an impulse from Ash. When he became the champion of the Indigo League Misty went to hug him, when they pull apart he looked her in the eye and kissed her tenderly. The cameras focused on them and everyone that were watching the battle on TV saw their kiss.

**13**

Later the day they kissed for the first time, Ash went over to Misty's room and asked to go on a date with him blushing she said yes. It was a really simple thing they went to get ice cream. They both thought it was the perfect date.

**14**

When they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend the first person they announced it to was Delia Ketchum. She was really exited, gave her all her blessings and even baked a heart-shaped cake for them. Delia always wanted those two to become a couple.

**15**

Misty's sisters squeled like fangirls the day Ash and Misty told them about their relationship. They screeched they always knew that would happen and hugged their little sister. Then, they started teasing her, like she knew her sisters would do.

**16**

She couldn't believe he forgot their anniversary, but he did. She acted cold around him and when he aske why she started yelling and throwing stuff to him. He had to leave the gym, when he saw a calendar he remembered it and regret a lot.

**17**

He bought a bunch of gardenias, her favorite flower, a box of chocolate and prayed to Arceus she would forgive her. She did and he never forgot again. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching romantic movies, the kind Misty loved and Ash hated.

**18**

Their wedding was in a chapel at Pallet Town. Casey was Misty's maid of honor and, naturally, Brock was Ash best man. Tracey gave her away. It was a simple thing, but all her friends went. Ash's mom and Misty's sisters sat together and cry over her little children getting married. After the wedding there was a huge party.

**19**

Sabina and Tyler Ketchum were born on May 28. They were twins with the black messy hair of their father and the pretty teal eyes of their mother.

**20**

They lived in Cerulean City. Ash still traveled a lot because of his position as Pokemon Master, but he always had time for his family. He and Misty taught Tyler and Sabina everything about Pokémon. Both children started loving Pokémon and fighting over who will be in charge of the Gym when they grew up.

* * *

><p><em>First of all, big sorry for my crappy english D: <em>

_So yeah I came back with these ramdom vignettes on Ash and Misty's lives. They are in orden *w* kinda of...some (the ones based on events that actually ocured in the anime) are not, but overall they are in chronollogical order. _

_I really hope you like it. Pleeeease review...even if you are going to flame me u.u or to tell me if you like cookies. Pleas just one little review D: _

_Disclaimer: Even when I dream of it. I don't own pokémon. I wish i did, just to kill Dawn and make Pokeshippin 100% true (now is just 90% true D:) _

_Love ya! _


End file.
